dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IGTN
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Hybrid Elite Warrior (3.5e Class) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Surgo (Talk) 04:33, September 10, 2009 Spheres Can you hold off on new ones for a minute? I want to add a type box like we have for feats so we're not using categories as type indicators, and I don't want you to have to edit more of them than necessary. Should be just a minute or 5. - TarkisFlux 18:10, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Will do. --IGTN 18:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::All set. Fixed all the ones you put up except for creation, since that one looked fairly general from it's prereqs. - TarkisFlux 18:17, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah. Creation is meant to be open to everything that gets spheres so far. When I add spheres for material planar creatures in a future project, they probably won't get it, at least not without becoming more magical. But fiends, elementals, even celestials when they get a real project, can all take it. Thanks for your help. :::Now I just need to figure out how to put prerequisites for multi-typed spheres in so that they look good. Now that we have types, I don't need to say on the prerequisites list "access to Elemental spheres". I think I have an interim solution to that problem. --IGTN 18:29, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Figured I'd Keep You Updated Just wanted to let you know... he said yes. To Whispers as well. --Ghostwheel 21:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : Welcome to Wizard-level. Let me know how it works out. --IGTN 22:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Lesser Disciplines Any chance of importing your 8 lesser disciplines and prestige classes from http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showthread.php?t=48255 ? Havvy 05:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : When I get around to it. I'm involved in the Age of the Warriors project there. Before I drag anything of mine that's that old over here, though, I want to make sure it's the way I want it. : Falling Wave I'm most likely going to break down for maneuvers and mix with some other people's stuff to make some new disciplines, so I'd hold off on bringing it over until then, and only with the permission of the other aquatic authors. Glacial Chill I've completely rewritten as Eternal Glacier, although if people prefer the GC version or want it for archival purposes, I have nothing against other people bringing it over. True Arrow was taken apart and mixed with another discipline here, and I am more satisfied with dspeyer's compilation than I am with the original discipline; I have no intention of revisiting True Arrow, although if someone else wants to bring it across, they can (or, if they get the other two people's permission, the remix of the two can be brought here). : That leaves Leaping Gale, Masked Moon, Rending Scream, Silver Pegasus, and Viper Fang. Masked Moon I'm not happy with the presentation of (the text of the stances is too long for one; what I should have done is define some terms and general rules, and just make function calls to those as needed). Leaping Gale might end up being eaten or partially-eaten by the aquatic stuff to fill out the storms discipline, and if not it needs to have something done to it to make it different. The other three I might bring across straight; I haven't looked over them in detail, but I can't think of any major projects I want to do with them. Maybe there will be a mounted remix project at some point to eat SP. --IGTN 05:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably best not to move things over only for archival purposes. Feel free to bring what you think is quality at your own leisure. Havvy 05:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC)